


I Meant Nothing To You. Didn't I?

by NazzaStylan



Series: Narry Drabbles [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Boys Kissing, Bromance to Romance, Bullying, Domestic Fluff, Drabbles, Fluff, Happy Ending, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Marriage, Pinning Louis, Protectiveness, Smut, Unrequited Love, Weed, niall and harry are in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-13 04:14:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3367406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NazzaStylan/pseuds/NazzaStylan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zouis Drabbles, prompts and everything else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prank

**Author's Note:**

> part of my Zouis drabbles

_"I meant shit to you Zayn, didn't I?" Louis all but screamed. Over the laughter, and mock kissing._

 

_Zayn opened his mouth to say something, anything because it wasn't suppose to happen to this way._

 

_Louis scoffed, and shoved past him, tears running down his face. And sobbing into his arm._

 

**_~3 weeks_ ** _earlier~_

 

"I can't fucking stand him!" Books slammed down on the table, where Zayn was currently occpuied. Zayn tilted his head back, in order to look at his best friend. "What's he done now Li?" Zayn sighed, work forgotten, as he took off his not needed glasses. And perched himself on his elbows, to hear this story.

 

"He called Soph, out for giving me head, in the middle of class! She was embarassed, I was furious, I've never wanted to hit him this badly!" Liam seethed, curling his hand into a fist.

 

Liam, of course was talking about Louis Tomlinson, the openly gay guy at their high-school. He was absolutely brilliant on the pitch, and held outrageous parties, basically every Friday. So, him and Liam clashed in so many ways, Louis sot out any reason to piss Liam off, and Liam just wanted to punch Tomlinson, but he never did. Zayn was always on the hearing end of it, sometimes he'd just wish Louis would stop so he doesn't have to hear about it anymore.

 

"I- just wish I could get back at him," Liam growled.

 

"Get back at who?" An Irish voice said, Zayn looked up, and saw his other two best friends, hand in hand.

 

Harry plopped down, with Niall on his lap. They always made Zayn smile, seeing them together.

 

"Tomlinson," Liam all but spat out the name, with venom. "

 

Ah, well if it makes you feel any better he accused us of fucking when we were late to class yesterday," Harry rolled his eyes, placing his hands on Niall's hips.

 

Zayn sniggered, "Were you?"

 

Niall didn't miss a beat, "Doesn't matter, it's the fact that he did it in front of the whole class, and the teacher gave us a detention because of him,"

 

"Something needs to be done about him, he can't keep treating people this way, then not expect anyone to do something about it," Liam smacked his fist into his other hand.

 

Zayn nodded, "What were you exactly thinking of doing to him?"

 

Liam gave him creepy smile, "How do you feel about dating?"

 

**~~~**

 

 

Zayn huffed, as he waited at Tomlinson- Louis's locker.

 

After hours of argument Zayn had lost, and they had agreed, that once Zayn got Louis to fall for him, they'd make him confess in a public place, and then reveal to him it meant nothing to him. It seemed a bit extreme, and even possibly mean but as Liam put it "The little shits had it coming to him,"

 

Everyone, in school knew that Louis Tomlinson was about to be set up in a con about him, and they couldn't wait for the Sass Master, to get what he deserved.

 

So here, Zayn was holding a bouquet of fake ass flowers, waiting for Louis. When Louis got there, he raised his eyebrows and continued to put his stuff away. Finally he closed his locker with a bang. "Is there any reason as to why you're standing here? Looking like a complete pussy?" Louis asked, peering amused at him.

 

Zayn bit his tongue, because suddenly he knew why Liam hated him so much. But he swallowed back his pride, "I was hoping you'd go on a date w-with me?" Zayn did his best to look hopeful.

 

Louis's eyes widened in surprise, "Uh, yeah alright." He muttered, his cheeks a dark red.

 

Zayn grinned, easier said than done really. "Good, cause I'm picking you up tonight, be ready by 6," With that, Zayn pecked his cheek, and scurried away leaving Louis there with the upmost confusion ever.

 

**~~~**

 

"Zayn, babe you look dazzling." The boys reassured him for his fake date.

 

Zayn checked himself out again, grey skinnes, maroon shirt, and his leather jacket. His hair out of his usual quiff, and laying neatly across his forehead.

 

"Hell, if I wasn't straight I'd try to hit on you," Liam grinned cheekily at him, sending Harry and Niall into fits of laughter.

 

"Uh, thanks?" Zayn didn't know how he should take that.

 

Niall pushed him out the door, "Don't come home until you've successfully snogged him."

 

Zayn rolled, his eyes because on every one of these dates he was suppose to have kissed Louis, or as Liam so eloquently put it: "Fucked the daylights out of him,"

 

Zayn drove over to Louis's house, and jumped out going to the front door. He rang the doorbell, and heard somewhere deep the house.

 

"I got it- Lots don't you dare open that door!"

 

Zayn gave a chuckle, and a second later a girl opened the door. Her mouth dropped open at the sight of him, making Zayn nervous.

 

"Louis! You didn't tell me, you were ordering a stripper!" She called delightedly.

 

Zayn's cheeks went aflame, and he started stammering about that's not what he is, and he was just here for Louis, when said boy opened the door.

 

"Fuck off!" He shooed her away. He blushed, which Zayn as never seen him do, and turned back to him.

 

"Erm, sorry about her. I didn't tell her to say that!" Louis quickly added, stepping outside with Zayn.

 

The darker boy got a clear look at him now. And Louis cleaned up good. He had on tight black skinnes, and a light blue shirt, covered by a black denim jacket, and his hair was unuaslly quiffed. Zayn didn't realize he that he was even staring at him, until Louis gave a nervous laugh, darting his eyes away from his face.

 

"W-what?" Louis chuckled running a hand through his hair.

 

"Y-you, look amazing," Zayn breathed, making Louis turn a darker red.

 

He playfully shoved Zayn lightly, "Shut up! And you look good as well," Louis said softly, biting his lip and looking away.

 

"Well, I've a surprise planned," Zayn tugged him over to his car.

 

The date had actually been Harry and Niall's idea, since they had done it before, and it was perfect according to Harry. Zayn could only hope so. They drove for a bit, and Zayn was surprised how easy Louis was to talk to, they had the same love for comic books, and they even shared a love over pulling a good prank. Which stirred something in Zayn's chest, because wasn't this what it was? He immediately pushed the thought away, and replaced it with what Louis did to all his friends, and focused on the task ahead.

 

"So, here we are." Zayn knew he must've looked quite mad saying this, and pulling up to a hill with nothing on it.

 

"Uh, where exactly is here?" Louis put air quotes on here. Zayn laughed, getting out of the car and jogging over to Louis's side opening his door for him.

 

"Guess you'll have to find out yourself babe." Zayn winked at him, causing him to blush, and smile at the ground.

 

Zayn slipped his hand, into Louis's hoping he wasn't being to forward, and tugged him up the hill. Zayn nearly let out a gasp himself, but managed to keep it in, because he had 'planned' the whole thing.

 

 

But Louis did let out a gasp, at the sight, of the picnic, and candles. "Fuck, Zayn this is---" The boy seemed lost for words.

 

Zayn shuffled his feet, biting his lip. "It's not too much is it?"

 

Louis quickly shook his head, "N-No! It's just no one's ever done this sort of thing for me before,"

 

"Glad, I'm your first. And you can take that anyway you want," Zayn smirked at him, causing Louis to break out into stuttering, and Zayn let out a low chuckle, pulling him over to the blanket.

 

"This is so fucking good," Louis said, after swallowing a mouth full of sandwiches. Zayn smiled at the smaller boy, it was nice to see this side of Louis, and not the Louis at school, that everyone hates so much, himself included.

 

"That's my favorite star y'know," Louis said, snuggling up to Zayn, and resting his head on his shoulder. Zayn squinted up to where Louis was pointing at and saw a star, that seemed brighter than the rest.

 

"Why?" Zayn whispered.

 

Louis turned and gave him bitter smile. "When my ass of a father left me mum, for some slut in a strip club, claiming he didn't want no he couldn't have a queer son, and I should burn in Hell. I wanted something that would stay permitedly so I came out and went star gazing, lame I know, but when I see it, I know that it's there, and it makes me feel better I guess," Louis shrugged, after this heavy confession.

 

Zayn wondered how many other people knew this information as well? It seemed like Louis had read his mind, because he was saying a second later. "Its just you, I've honestly never told anyone that before,"

 

Zayn cupped his cheek, resting his forehead on Louis's. "M'glad." He hummed.

 

"C-can I kiss you Zayn?" Louis asked hestiantly, looked afraid that Zayn was going to say no.

 

"Course you can babe, no need to ask." Zayn murmured, and suddenly he felt a pair of lips against his own, the kiss stayed soft and tender, until Louis swiped his tongue over Zayn's bottom lip.

 

"Cheeky," Zayn mumbled, allowing Louis to explore his mouth, and Louis suddenly was straddling him, tilting his head back so he could kiss him deeper, harder. Zayn moaned gripping the boy's hips, pulling him closer, and feeling his erection. Louis pulled back back, breathing hard, but look quite nervous.

 

"What's wrong? Why did you stop?" Zayn brushed a rough hand over Louis's cheek.

 

"I don't wanna regret doing this, if-if you're not serious about this," Louis gestured between them.

 

The prank in Zayn's mind, and he didn't miss a beat when he said, "Of course, I am babe. Why do you think I asked you out?"

 

Louis raised his eyebrows, and Zayn realized that hadn't been the best wording choice.

 

"Not-not just to fuck you! But um, because I really like you, and want to take you out on future dates! And stuff." Zayn finished quite lamely.

 

"I've had a crush on you, since you first said hi to me." Louis said softly, stratching his nails through Zayn's hair.

 

"R-really?" Zayn mumbled.

 

"Yeah, just didn't work up the courage to ever tell you." Louis smiled, blushing.

 

"Well. I'm right here now," Zayn replied. "Clearly," Louis smiled fondly at him, dragging him into another heated kiss. 

 

* * *

 

 

"So, how was last night?" Liam plopped down besides him, in Maths.

 

"It was-" Zayn stopped thinking about how last night went, they had snogged, which lead to Louis giving him the best handjob he's received in awhile.

 

"It was good, I guess." Zayn shrugged.

 

"I know it was," Liam smirked, and Zayn got the feeling he was missing something vital.

 

"What are you not telling me Li?" Zayn slowly asked his best friend.

 

Liam's smug smile got bigger. "I made sure that the basket was filming you two, the part about his dad was gold!"

 

"You-you what?!" Zayn shouted, getting the whole class's attention. He simply waved them off, and focused back on his shit friend.

 

"Yeah, I mean it's no big deal really." Liam shrugged, Zayn didn't know whether he should smack him, or yell at him. Because that was not part of the deal, it was simply fake date Louis, humiliate him, and dump him, not listen in on their dates!

 

"Whatever Liam," Zayn huffed rolling his eyes.

 

Liam ruffled his hair playfully, causing him to swat at him.

 

"Don't worry your misery will end soon enough babe."

 

* * *

 

 

But the thing was, the more Zayn started to see the side of Louis nobody else got to see, the more he didn't want to be apart of this prank, he was starting to get real feelings for his boyfriend, and Zayn didn't know what to do. He saw that Louis was a fantastic brother, Louis practically taking on the role as dad, making sure all his sisters got to school and back on time. He now knew Louis skipped last period in order to meet the twin's bus stop. He visted his nan every Sunday, rain or snow. He knew how to play the piano, and was giving free lessons to anyone who wanted some. And the best thing that Zayn liked Louis was that he could be silly and had his serious side as well. The weeks went by, and his feelings weren't going away, in fact they were getting stronger.

 

Louis had told, him while stroking his hair, peacefully, and letting him read,

 

"I've never fallen for someone like this before," Louis hummed, Zayn's head in his lap.

 

Zayn rested his book on his chest, his heart heavy, and alight. "Never?"

 

Louis paused for a moment,

"Once with my best--- ex best friend Stan,"

 

Zayn could hear the sadness in his voice, he propped himself up, in order so that he could look at him better.

 

"What happened?"

 

Louis gave a bitter chuckle, "He dumped, after we had, had our first _you know_ time, saying that it wasn't for him, and thanks for letting him experiment,"

 

"That's shit babe, what he did was shit," Zayn rubbed the back of Louis's head.

 

"I just don't want that sort of thing to happen again y'know?" Louis said softly, staring hard into a corner.

 

Zayn felt guilt stab his gut over and over again, when he said, "Of course it won't babe."

 

Louis smiled at him so fondly, it made Zayn's heart break, and he stroked Zayn's cheek once, before nuzzling his nose against Zayn.

 

"I think, I'm willing to take that chance with you Zaynie."

 

**~~~**

 

Zayn was taking Louis out, tonight only his heart was heavy, and he had half in mind not to, but Liam said, "You got this far, and you're almost done Zaynie."

 

Zayn slipped his hand into his boyfriend's and lead him to the theater, across town. It was empty, when they slipped inside.

 

"What are we doing here Quiff?" Louis smiled, ruffling said boy's hair playfully.

 

"I just wanted to show you something," Zayn said, wincing at his own voice.

 

Louis frowned at him, and placed a kiss on his forehead. "Well, I'm going to love it,"

 

"I'll just be r-right back, have to get it all set up." Zayn mumbled pressing a quick kiss to his lips, and slipping behind the curtain. Liam flipped him a thumbs up, and dimmed the lights. the screen in front of Louis flickered to life, and he saw himself on the camera, only it was their first date, and Louis was talking about his father. Louis frowned, but then he saw mutiple students pop up.

 

Some girl started talking into the camera, "Tomlinson? Yeah I hate that asshole. He thinks he can just insult anyone and get anyway with it,"

 

Another person popped up, "He doesn't care about anyone but himself, no wonder his dad left his shit family, I would too."

 

Louis balled his fists, because what the fuck was this?! "Zayn!" He yelled, not getting a reply.

 

His attention was drawn back to the screen,

 

"Yeah, nobody really likes him, he just thinks that we all do." She snickered into her palm.

 

Louis was blinking back the tears, choking on air, But the last scene played, Liam popped up behind the camera grinning, "This is from us to you,"

 

A bunch of people appeared behind him.

 

Raising their middle finger at him, "Fuck you Louis!"

 

The screen went black, and Louis couldn't breathe, properly. What was going on? But it light just once more time. He saw Zayn's face appear, and a glimmer of hope rose in his stomach.

 

"Uh, Louis? I can say he's quite annoying, giving my friends a shit time all the time, so yeah that why I decided to do this prank on him."

 

"Were any of your feelings real?" A voice said.

 

Zayn smirked, "Of course they're not,"

 

Louis sprung to his feet, when the light popped back on and he saw a crowd of people on stage, laughing openly at him, and Zayn was in the middle of it all.

 

"I meant shit to you Zayn, didn't I?" Louis all but screamed. Over the laughter, and mock kissing.

 

"Louis I- at first it was just dare but I fell for you!" Zayn said despertatly. "You-you're absouletly disgusting! I-I fucking loved you Zayn!" Louis yelled, tears about to spill over.

 

Liam snickered, "He fell for you Zaynie! Good job!"

 

"Liam shut up!" Zayn shoved him away,

 

"Louis I love you too! I swear!" Zayn tried to grab at his hand, Louis wrenched it away.

 

"Just don't fucking touch me! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! I TELL YOU ALL THIS AND YOU SIMPLY USE IT AGAINST ME! I KNEW I WASN'T GOOD ENOUGH THAT SOMEHOW IT WOULD COME BACK TO ME, BECAUSE MY LIFE FUCKING SUCKS DICK! I TRUSTED YOU! FOR ONCE IN MY LIFE I THOUGHT MAYBE SOMEONE REALLY DID LIKE ME BUT OF COURSE YOU DON'T, AND FOR YOU TO HUMILIATE ME LIKE THIS! I DIDN'T YOU HATED ME THIS MUCH!  YOU'RE WORSE THAN STAN! AT LEAST HE TOLD ME! YOU'RE A FUCKING HEARTLESS PEICE OF SHIT ZAYN MALIK." Louis screamed, unable to hold back his tears anymore, and he held his arm over his face as he ran out the door, slamming it behind him.

 

It was silent after he had left, Zayn trying and failing to hold back the tears he had.

 

"Zayn I-" Liam started to say.

 

"Don't Liam, just don't." Zayn spun on his heel, and storming out of the theater, his hands shoved into pockets, and tears rushing down his face, eventually he had to stop, and sat down, the raven haired boy sobbed into his hands. Because he did, he had fallen hard for Louis, and now he was hundred percent sure Louis absolutely hated him, and won't ever speak to him again.

 

He was proven right the next couple of weeks, Louis didn't acknowledge him at all, and had this depressed sort of aura about him. He kept his head down in class, and tried avoiding any interaction with anyone.

 

"He quit," Niall said plopping down in his chair, Harry next to him.

 

Zayn looked up from his History text book. His grades had been slipping, and Zayn had bags constantly under his red rimmed eyes. He was almost worse than Louis. Almost.

 

They had all known the prank was a bad idea, but none had apologized to Louis, except Zayn.

 

"Who quit what?" Zayn asked tiredly.

 

"Louis, he quit the football team," Niall sighed.

 

"What?" Zayn yelled, "Yeah, mate took us all by surprise." Zayn was extremely worried, because if he quit this, what else did he quit?

 

"I need him back," Zayn said his voice hoarse.

 

"Need?" Harry furrowed his eyebrows.

 

"Need, as in physically, mentally and emotionally. He was basically my everything, and I fell hard for him, and I miss him in more ways than words can decribe." Tears leaked out of Zayn's eyes, and he wiped them away.

 

"Then do it, win him back." Liam said softly.

 

Him and Zayn hadn't been on the best of terms lately, but Zayn frowned at him. "I'm suppose to do that how? He won't talk to me if you haven't noticied."

 

Liam rolled, his brown eyes, before fixing them back on Zayn.

 

"I fucking know okay! Just think of something, because I can't take anymore of this fucking guilt!"

 

Zayn stood up, "Good," And walked away, an idea forming in his mind.

 

 

Louis opened the door that night to see a single rose, laying on his doorstep, with a note attached, curious Louis bent down and picked up the rose, whilst flicking open the envelope. It was Zayn's signature messy scrawling along the page.

 

**_My dear Louis,_ **

**_I miss you, more than words can describe, I see your beautiful smiling face everywhere I go, and I'm half a heart without you, I can't function properly without you here with me. Every second we held together is so important- so precious to me, I'm lucky to have spent them with you. And I love you Louis, so show you, and prove to you I do, I'll be waiting at the theater, if you don't show I guess I'll have my answer either way, but I'll wait all night for you LooBoo, because some things are worth waiting for and you're definitely one of them. All my love to my love_ **

**_-Zayn xxxxx_ **

 

Louis took a deep breath, after finishing Zayn's letter, he didn't want to go, but he didn't want Zayn waiting there all night for him either.

 

 

"I'll be back in a bit Lots, just make sure the twins get their baths okay?" He shouted, grabbing his jacket.

 

 

Zayn paced nervously, along the stage. Louis probably wasn't going to show up and that's why he's not here yet. He hates him, so he'd won't give him the time of day now. He hates it.

 

"You know, pacing doesn't look good on you,"

 

Zayn jumped massively seeing Louis standing at edge of the stage. Zayn's grin grew so wide he thought his jaw might pop.

 

"You came," He said softly walking to where he stood.

 

Louis shrugged, shoving his hands into his pockets, "Well I couldn't have you here all night."

 

Zayn's smile flickered, a tiny bit. "Oh well I have something I want to show you."

 

Louis scoffed, "Memeber the last you showed me something Zayn? Went quite well don't you think?" His voice is heavy laced with sarcasm.

 

 Zayn winced, rubbing the back of his neck. "Well, this time this is all me I swear I want to prove to you that I love you."

 

Louis crossed his arms. "I'm waiting,"

 

Zayn grinned, scurrying to turn off the lights then come back to Louis's side.

 

Piano music started playing, and Louis saw himself, grinning at the camera, and throwing his sister up into the air, words slid across the screen: **I love you because your heart is so big.**

 

Next Louis was talking to his nan, seeing the camera and getting her to wave at it. Again words slipped across the screen, **I love you because your family means everything to you.**

 

Louis sawllowed hard, He was teaching kids the piano, smiling as he gently set the kid's fingers on the right keys.

 

Zayn's voice filled the theater, "I love you because you're so patient,"

 

He saw himself and Zayn snuggled up on the couch, watching a movie, only they weren't watching, Louis was whispering into Zayn's ear, making the slightly younger boy throw his head back in laughter.

 

"I love you because you make me smile even when I don't want to."

 

Some guy was singing now. "You shine brighter than the stars in the sky, I am your's and I know you are mine," He crooned.

 

And last was Zayn and Louis at a park laughing as they pushed each other on the swings.

 

"And lastly, I love you because you make me feel at home. Home is where you are Louis, and I want to be right next you."

 

The video ended, and Zayn flicked on the lights looking extremely nervous. "So- uh you probably still hate me, but---"

 

Louis leaped at him and Zayn caught him in surprise, holding him by the back of his thighs.

 

Louis gently nuzzled his nose against Zayn's, who sighed happily.

"I love you too Quiff,"

 

"So is this-- we are?" Zayns asks hesitantly, Louis rolls his eyes fondly, and connects their lips, "I'm fine as long as you're with me."

 

Zayn smiled, holding him a bit tighter. "Then, I'm not going anywhere baby," Louis fondled Zayn's cheek before pressing his lips against Zayn's, mumbling 'I love you's' over and over again, and yeah they'd be totally fine. As long as they had each other.

 


	2. I'll Protect You Babe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn sees Louis getting bullied

Zayn, noticing the looks he was getting hurried along yeah his tattoos and piercing were out of place at a Catholic school, but people didn't have to openly point at him. He suddenly heard sounds of pain, carrying down the hallway, and he knew that voice an instant. He sprinted down the hallway, and saw much to his horror, and fury Louis being held down by two guys twice his size. 

 

"Just lick the ground Niall and we'll let you go," One coaxed him. 

 

Louis went to stuck out his tongue, and Zayn stopped him. 

 

"Don't you fucking dare lick the ground Louis William Tomlinson," Zayn growled. Louis's head shot up, and his eyes widened at the sight of his boyfriend. 

 

"Who the hell are you?" One guy asked, giving him a once over. 

 

Zayn threw him up against a locker,

 

"You fucking touch my boyfriend again, and I'll personally make your life a living hell, understand?" Zayn tightened his grip around his throat, making his point very clear to him. 

 

"Y-yes, crystal!" The guy whimpered out. 

 

"Now fuck off," Zayn threw him distastefully from his grasp, making crash into his friend, and they scampered down the hallway. 

 

Zayn bent down to Louis's level, brushing his feather brown hair out of his face. 

 

"You okay sweets?"Zayn's voice unusually soft, using the tone he saved just for Louis to hear. 

 

"I-I'm fine," Louis's cheeks were a dark red, and he was ashamed Zayn has to see, what a loser he was. 

 

"Hey, babe you know I love you right?"Zayn lifted Louis's chin, so he looked up into his eyes. 

 

"I just- it's embarrassing Quiff!"Louis said biting his lip, and looking away. 

 

"No, it's sick the way those two people treated you, and I'm making that it doesn't happen again, but I love you Boo, to the moon and back," 

 

That drew a smile from the small blue eyed boy lips, and he threw himself into Zayn's arms. 

 

"Love you forever," Louis murmured kissing his lips gently. 

 

Zayn chuckled,  
"Forever and always, my darling. Now lets get out of here," 

 

Louis laughed and let him pull him down the hallway, having eyes for no except Zayn. 

****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> n in case anyone was wondering Louis was 17, Zayn was 23. Xoxo  
> ~ R


	3. I Just Need You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn's broken, and Louis's always there for him. They're not famous btw.

Louis, was sitting down on his couch beer in hand and flicking through the channels when his phone started buzzing. Louis groaned, because who in their right minds would be calling him, and answered it. 

 

"Hello?" He mumbled, focused on the football match that was happening. 

 

"Lou?" A scratchy voice, he knew all to well, and Louis sat up a bit straighter. 

 

"Yeah Z?" Louis answered, hating the butterflies that shot up in his stomach like they do every time he talks to Zayn, or even looks at the not much younger one.

 

"P-Pez, broke up w-with m-me," Zayn started sobbing on the other end. Louis clutched the phone tighter in his hand. Honestly, he saw this coming she wasn't a one guy knid of person, but Zayn had fallen hard for the blonde, Louis was the first one he told. He remembers the way his heart shattered in his chest, and how he wanted the ground to swallow him up that very moment. 

 

"Z, I-I'm so sorry." Louis said softly. 

 

"W-will you come get me?" Zayn sounded like he was going to break apart any moment, and Louis hated that. He hated the thought of someone hurting his Zayn. 

 

"Course, where are you mate?" Louis started to reach for his jacket, holding the phone with his ear. 

 

"I'm in uhm," Zayn stopped, and Louis sighed, he wasn't ever good at directions.

 

"Just hold tight, and I'll come and find you yeah?" Louis got into his car, going to find his Bradford Bad Boy. 

 

He found Zay huddled on a street corner, a bag slung over his shoulder, and his lip trembling. Louis parked and hopped out, taking him into his arms. 

 

"I thought sh-she really l-liked me L-Lou," Zayn choked out, fingers scrambling to grab a hold of Louis's jacket. 

 

"Well, its her loss anyways, she's the one missing out." Louis replied, rubbing his hand along his spin, trying to calm him down. Zayn hiccuped, and wiped his eyes. 

 

"T-thank you," Zayn mumbled. 

 

"I've would've done it for you, you know that." Louis brushed his fingers through Zayn's damp hair. 

 

"Let's go get wasted," Zayn started tugging him toward the car. 

 

"Fuck yeah," Louis laughed. 

 

The next time Zayn called him, sobbing was in the middle of the night. Louis, blindly slapped around for his phone managing to peel his eyes open, and groggily put the mobile to his ear.

 

"Lo?" He rasped out, sleep thick in his voice. 

 

"Lou?" Zayn said hysterically. 

 

"Z, do you know what time it is?-" Louis started to say but Zayn stopped him.

 

"Louis, I-I need you," Zayn whimpered, Louis widened his eyes fully awake now.

 

"What's wrong love? Thought you were spending the night at Liam's?" Louis's voice burned with envy, Liam had managed to do something he's never been able to. Capture Zayn's eye, and they had been dating for about a month.

 

"L-Lou, please." Zayn sobbed, and Louis was on his feet pulling on some slippers, and a shirt and was out the door. He picked Zayn up at Liam's flat, and Zayn rushed into the car without a word. Louis started driving sliently, stopping at their favorite place, when something was bothering them. 

 

"Talk to me Z," Louis said sliding to face him. 

 

"Liam, was lying to me. He-he wasn't even gay or bi, I was a fucking toy to him, he never even liked me. The whole time he was saying I-I love you, he was fucking a girl behind my back, and I walked in on them tonight, and he just shrugged at me, and kept f-fucking her! Like I wasn't even there," Zayn's voice cracked, and Louis immediately took him into his arms. It was awkward because he was still in his seat belt, but Louis made it work. 

 

"Babe, he's an absoulte dickface, he didn't deserve you at all," Louis hummed into his ear, carding his fingers through Zayn's hair softly.

 

"W-why do I keep doing this to myself?" Zayn said into Louis's shoulder. 

 

"It's not you, it's them." Louis said simply, and he held himself back from spilling those three words.

 

Zayn gave a bitter chuckle,   
"Yeah, but I choose them." 

 

"Wanna go home and watch some shit films? Have a tub of ice cream, and I'll make youa cuppa." Louis offered, knowing Zayn wouldn't say no. He was proven right when Zayn hurriedly said yes. Louis chuckled, kissing the top of his hair, and drove them back to his house.

 

They were cuddled up on the bed, when Zayn kissed Louis, it wasn't by accident and it wasn't short either. Louis let go of the spoon he was holding in order to cup Zayn's neck, bringing him closer. 

 

Louis drew back after a couple of minutes, blush heavy on his cheeks.   
"W-what was that for?" 

 

Zayn smiled,   
"For always being here for me."

 

Louis leaned up, and kissed the tip of his nose.  
"Welcome, love you."

 

"Love you too boo," Zayn smiled, bending down to connect their lips again.


	4. Blow It To Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> zouis shotgunning. Never done shotgunning before, so I'm giving it a go.

The hazy smoke made rings around their heads, Louis gave a lazy smile leaning back on the sofa, blowing into the air again. Zayn took the blunt from his ash stained fingers, taking another hit, and blowing it through his nose. Niall and Harry were probably fucking, and Liam was probably calling home, or Sophia. Probably the latter, really. Which left him, and his Bradford boy. Zayn scooted closer to Louis on the couch, throwing his legs over his lap. The lad meant to have a bit more grace, but whatever. Louis smiled, placing a chaste kiss into his chest, Zayn was tend to be more affectionate when he was high, but Louis never minded encouraging the actions on really. 

 

"Wanna shot gun you," Zayn rasped, his mind far away, someplace Louis wishes he could join him at. 

 

"Have you ever done this before?" Louis rasied an eyebrow, but wasn't discouraging him either. 

 

"Once, but it's pretty simple." Zayn shrugged, grabbing the blunt from the table, and placing it in between his tan, slender fingers. 

 

He sucked the smoke into his mouth, and motion for Louis to open his own. Louis opened his mouth, feeling Zayn's rough fingers grab at his neck, and tilted his head forward. He placed his mouth onto Louis's, and blew to the smoke to his own. Louis was in fucking Heaven, as Zayn licked the last remainders of the smoke into his mouth. Zayn drew back, a smile stretched across his lips and Louis moved him so he was all the way settled onto his lap. 

 

"Again," Louis rasped out, making Zayn chuckle in his throat. 

 

"Eager, are we?" Zayn flipped up one of the corners of his mouth. 

 

"Fucking twat, just do it," Louis halfheartedly swatted at his chest. 

 

"Fine, fine, fine." Zayn repeated the action, blowing into Louis's mouth, Louis tangled his fingers in Zayn's hair, making him moan, Louis gently bit down on Zayn's lips, soothing the sting with his tongue. 

 

Zayn pressed Louis down on the couch, kissing him deeply, only drawing away when he needed air. 

 

His eyes were glassy, and a bit red, but Louis loved this Zayn.

 

"Move it to the bedroom?" Zayn suggested, Louis nodded and they stumbled their way into their bedroom. Getting high off of each, was the best high in Louis's opinion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> endings cheesy as shit, but whatevs.


	5. Zayn's In A Mood.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zayn's in a mood, and no one knows how to deal with him, except Louis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> domestic Zouis

Zayn woke up, scowling, normally he didn't do this. He didn't exactly wake up happy, but he didn't want anyone to touch him, or talk to him. 

 

"Z? It's time to get up," Liam's soft voice called. 

 

"Leave me the hell alone!" Zayn shouted, 

 

"O-okay," Liam said, hurt evident in his voice. 

 

Zayn groaned, throwing his head into the pillow. Great, he had just hurt his best friend, who he probably didn't even know what he had did. 

 

"Zayn?" Harry now called, pulling his curtain back a little bit. 

 

"No! Stay the fuck away from me Harold," Zayn yelled. Harry yanked his hand back from the curtain, and retreated without another word. 

 

He heard another set of feet coming towards him, and he really didn't want anyone right now except Louis. 

 

"Hey, babe c'mon get up now." Louis's hand rubbing across his back. Zayn leaned into the touch, blindly trying to find Louis's body. 

 

Louis, seemed to know what he wanted and slid into his bunk, cuddling Zayn into his chest.

 

"Hey, shh Z I've got you okay?" 

 

Zayn rubbed his cheek along Louis's chest,   
"I'm going hurt someone else, I've already hurt Haz and Liam," Zayn said softly.

 

"Hey, shh babe I'll be right here with you okay?" Louis circled his hand along his boyfriend's back. 

 

Zayn nodded, and Louis kept his promise, making sure that Zayn really didn't speak to anyone, because anything said wrong to him could set him off, violently. And nobody wanted that, Zayn would apologize later to his boys. 

 

But, to all came crashing down around him in the end. Louis wasn't sitting by Zayn, which made all the boys uneasy, and Harry shift uncomfortably in his seat. It started off normally, questions about the ablum, how the tour was going.

 

Zayn really didn't need to answer he knew that the other boys were going tp answer, and he was perfectly fine with that. But the interviewer seemed to have his mind sat on pissing Zayn off, he kept sublty hinting that Zayn had a drug issue, before he knew what was happening Zayn was on his feet, fists clenched. 

 

"I'm not on fucking drugs, so shut the fuck up." Zayn hissed out before turning on his heel and walking out of the room. 

 

He heard footsteps behind him, and could pray that it was Louis. He got his answer when arms slid around his wasit, halting him, and drawing him close to his body. 

 

"Babe, lets get outta here, the boys can continue without us." Louis hummed into his ear, and Zayn gratefully turned and let Louis lead him down the hallway. 

 

"I'm such a fuck up," They were now cuddled into Louis's bunk. Their legs tangled together.

 

"No, you're not," Louis kissed the top of his head fondly. 

 

"I hurt everyone around me." Zayn mumbled, his voice muffled against Louis's chest. 

 

"Darling," Louis cupped his cheeks with both hands, making him look up at him. 

 

"You don't hurt everyone around you, the boys love you and that guy was just being a dick to you." Louis pressed a chaste kiss to his nose, before planting one on his lips. 

 

"Love you Boo," Zayn mumbled against his chest. 

 

"Love you too Quiff, forever." Louis whispered, locking their hands together, and giving him a squeeze.


	6. Marrying You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zouis Wedding

Zayn, was extremely nervous, it was six months after Louis had proposed and everything was set, after months of planning and little fights they finally made it. Zayn sighed, playing with his hair, even though Lou said she’d do it. Louis and him had actually slept in different rooms, on different floors, at their hotel. Liam wanted to make sure that they would t get into any mischief.   
“Can’t have the grooms fucking on their wedding night it’s bad luck!” 

 

Zayn rolled his eyes, grabbing some breakfast. Seeing as he won’t eat until later in the day. He felt his phone buzzing and hurried to retrieve it.   
He saw it was a text from Louis.

 

From LouBoo:   
Not a crime to text on the wedding day? Aha ;) X.

 

Zaynie, To LouBoo.   
I don’t think so. Ily

 

LouBoo, To Zaynie.   
Ily2 bby. Cnt wait to c u.

 

Zaynie, to LouBoo.   
Me 2. Now go away ur distracting me. Xx.

 

Louis laid his phone on the table, feeling a million butterflies in his stomach. He was actually going to do this, he was actually going to get married and get his name hyphened. He couldn’t wait, he quickly got into a shower, lathering himself with soap, and hurried out grabbing his suit, and some sweats.   
He looked around the room, one last time making sure he didn’t forget anything, and let himself out the door. They arrived at different times, Lou bustling him into a room, sitting him down in a chair.   
“C’mon three hours before the wedding and so much to do!” 

 

Zayn sat still letting her work her magic for the next forty five minuets. 

 

She stepped back satisfied enough.   
“There, now into the suit c’mon darling,”   
She helped him into his suit and jacket, Niall fumbling his tie before Harry and Niall walked in. They grinned giving him a hug. 

 

“How are you feeling?” Harry asked rubbing his shoulders.

 

Zayn took a deep sigh.   
“Nervous, as fuck.”   
Harry and Niall laughed quietly.   
“Good, it means your ready,” Harry replied. 

 

“Is this how you felt?” Zayn asked, fiddling with his fingers. 

 

Harry rubbed his weeding band on his fingers.   
“Yeah,”

 

Niall smiled nudging his shoulder.   
“How’s Louis?” Zayn didn’t have time for their coupleness at the moment. 

 

“About the same as you are,” Niall smiled. 

 

Zayn sighed, in relief.   
“Good thought it was only me,”

 

Louis’s PoV   
After Louis had texted him, he flopped back into a hand pressed on his stomach, trying to calm his nerves.   
He’s was getting married today, fuck that was scary.   
Niall bursted into the room a couple seconds later.   
“Up, up up, Lou wants you there in twenty!” 

 

Zayn shot out of bed, trapping on his feet and crashing to the ground. Louis grumbled picking himself back up and walked into the shower, only tripping twice. He sighed as the hot water poured over him. 

 

“Louis, this is not the time to wank! Lets go!” Niall shouted. 

 

Louis scowled, and stepped out after turning it off.   
“I’m not wanking Ni,” he stuck his tongue out at him childishly. 

 

Niall rolled his eyes, throwing some clothes at him.   
“Get dressed Lou,” 

 

Louis quickly pulled on his clothes, checked the room twice making sure he had everything. 

 

“You have the rings Lou right?” Louis asked frantically. 

 

“Yes, now c’mon,” Niall pulled him toward the car. 

 

“Lou, has to do your hair before Zayn's that’s why we’re going so early,” Niall explained. 

 

Louis barely heard him over the pounding inside his chest.   
Niall rubbed a hand over his thigh comfortingly.   
“Hey, Lou everything is going to be okay,” 

 

Louis smiled at him showing his thanks, and nearly sprinted out of the car when they got to the church.  
“He’s here!” Niall yelled, over the commotion in the room.   
Lou hurried over to him.   
“Louis!” She smiled.   
“C’mon Boobear,” 

 

Louis groaned at the nickname and sat down, letting Lou have her way with his hair.   
“Niall help him into his suit, yeah? I have to go and get Zayn ready,” 

 

She hurried out of the room. Niall got him into his suit. 

 

He looked serious for a moment.   
“I’m so proud of you Louis,” 

 

Louis smiled, hugging his best friend close.   
“Thank you Ni,” 

 

They hugged for a couple more minuets, until Niall pushed him away, wiping furiously at his eyes.   
“It’s your stupid cologne Lou,” He whined. 

 

Louis laughed, wiping his own.   
“Oh Louis darling! You look beautiful,” His mum smiled extremely big, when she saw him.   
“Mum,” Louis hugged her close.   
“He’ll be good to you, I just know it,” she said into his ear. 

 

“I’m gonna go check on Zaynie,” Niall left the room. 

 

“Nervous sweetie?” She asked. 

 

“Like a million butterflies in my stomach,” Louis answered. 

 

Jay smiled at her son, tears shining in her eyes.   
“Good, you’re ready then,” 

 

Louis pecked her cheek lightly.   
“Go! Before I start crying!” 

 

She smiled.   
“I’ll see you in a bit darling,” 

 

Louis sighed, pacing the floor, anxiously. He needed to at least see Zayn. He had one foot out the door, when it bursted open. 

 

Zayn was standing there.  
“Guess I read your mind,”

 

Louis smiled,  
“You look gorgeous babe,” 

 

“So do you my love,” Zayn kissed him deeply, resting his forehead on Louis's, “We’re actually doing this?” 

 

Louis smiled,  
“Yeah, we are,” 

 

“To late to back out then?” Zayn joked. 

 

“Yup, you’re stuck with me,” Louis playfully nudged him. 

 

“Good, that’s right where I want to be,” Zayn kissed the tip of his nose. 

 

“I better go, Lou will be all over me,” Zayn pulled himself from Louis's arms. 

 

“I love you,”

 

“I love you too, forever,” Zayn shut the door behind him. 

 

••••

 

The music swelled, and people stood up seeing the two groom, accompanied by their mums, walk them down the aisle. Their fingers tangled together, and Louis gave Zayn a squeeze before they started walking.   
They reached the alter, Stan and Liam standing behind Louis, while Anonthy and Danny stood behind Zayn. 

 

“Louis William Tomlinson, do you take Zayn Javvad Malik, in sickness and in health, richer or poorer until death do you part?” 

 

Louis smiled at Zayn,  
“I do,” 

 

“Zayn Javvad Malik, do you take Louis William Tomlinson, sickness and in health, richer or poorer, until death do you part?” 

 

Zayn looked straight into Louis’s ocean blue eyes, he felt so much love and warmth from.   
“I do,” 

 

“Can we have the rings please?”

 

Zayn handed over the rings to them,   
“You can now say your vows,” 

 

Louis held the ring looking straight at Zayn.   
“Before, you came into my life, I had only an idea of what love was. You came in and brightened the idea, making seem so possible to me, you stole my heart Zayn Malik. And I cherish every second we spend together, I love you,” Louis leaned forward placing a kiss to his lips, before sliding the ring onto his shaking finger. 

 

“Louis, every time I look at you, I feel at home, and safe. You make me into the very best person I can be. I know I’m going to spend the rest of my life with you, and can’t wait. I love you button,” Zayn wiped away, Louis’s stray tear and slid his ring onto his finger. 

 

“You can now kiss the groom,”

 

Zayn smiled, placing a tender kiss to Louis’s lips.   
“I love you,” 

 

Zayn slid his fingers in between Louis's.   
“I now pronounce Mr and Mr. Talik,” the pastor smiled. 

 

They smiled, running down the aisle. And the rest they say is History.


	7. Prompts!

I'm taking prompts so just send what you want and I'll write it. I usually get them up the day after you send them, just a notice.


	8. They Don't Know.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For HeyyItsJazmine. They don't know us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was rushing so sorry for any mistakes.

They Don't Know   
Prompt: they don't know about us, they don't know about the I love you's.   
Louis clenched his eyes shut tightly, after he watched Zayn's plane leave. He wouldn't cry, he wouldn't do it. He hated the fact that Zayn had to leave, to good spend time with his beard. He fucking hated sleeping alone, he couldn't even do it, when they were in break from tour. Louis heaved a sigh, pressing a palm to his eyes. He couldn't do this shit, because they didn't know the late nights, the whispered conversations between the two oldest ones. They didn't know the shared secrets between the two. He suddenly felt arms wrap around his waist, and twirl. He saw honey golden eyes, and Louis knew them anywhere.   
"Zee, fuck what- you're going to miss your flight!" Louis stammered.   
"I don't care, I need to do this," Zayn crashed his lips together with Louis's, and Louis leaped up, wrapping his legs around his waist.   
"It's you and me babe." Zayn murmured.   
"It's all I ever needed," Louis whispered kissing him again. 


	9. Down And Dirty Baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt where Zouis fucks at Narry's wedding. Fluff and Smut For HaleTomlinson

Zayn swayed to the beat, smiling crinkling around his eyes, he watched his best friends dance around in circles have no eyes expect for each other.   
He felt hands slip around his waist.   
He leaned back into the embrace, shivering slightly when Louis nibbled on his earlobe.   
"Fuck, Louis not here." Zayn hissed, his face feeling hot, when Louis started palming him hard. Zayn bucked up into his hand, and all he could see was Louis, and fuck it was sick and twisted that they were doing but he couldn't help it.   
"C'mon Zee." Louis growled leading the way. Zayn stumbled blindly following him.   
He was a horrible friend for missing their wedding, but hopefully they won't notice.  
Louis lead him, outside the banquet hallway and to the warm summer evening. Zayn started to ask but was cut off by Louis's lips slamming into his, knocking him down onto the sandy ground.   
"Just the pants babe. We don't have time," Louis said pulling off his own and he was a terrible friend, but he was to far gone to care anymore.   
"Fuck, Louis get in me already." Zayn groaned.   
"Impatient," Louis chuckled, making Zayn whine and Louis lined himself up before slamming into Zayn. Zayn's hands flew up gripping Louis's hair and holding himself steady there.   
"Fuck, fuck, fuck." He chanted.   
Louis grunted, wrapping Zayn's legs around his waist thrusting faster and harder. Zayn was moaning Louis's name on his lips, as he came undid.   
Louis thrusted a few times, before coming as well.   
"I'll clean you yeah?" Zayn asked his voice hoarse.   
"What do you-" Louis cut himself off with a moan, feeling Zayn's tongue trace his abs, and tangles his fingers into his hair massaging his scalp lightly.  
"So good Zee," Louis murmured.   
"Oi! You fucking wankers it's our bloody wedding night! Get yer asses back in here!" Niall bellowed from inside the doorway. Zayn took his tongue away from Louis leaning up to kiss his husband.   
"Love you," Zayn whispered.   
"You too Zaynie," Louis answered back. 


	10. I Hate You, I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> till taking prompts? If you are, could you write one where Zayn and Louis (as band members) are dating for awhile, but haven't said "I love you" to each other and after something happens (a fight or something like that) they ended up saying "I love you".   
> It would be really nice if you could write this, thanks!!!  
> P.S: I've read all the stories and you are an amazing writer :))  
> Answering this and sorry it's late, I've in and out of the hospital so I hope you love it! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's late, but I've in and out of the hospital.

Louis sighed, rubbing his face tiredly. He was once again sleeping on the couch. He got into another row with Zayn about something or another. He hated this this, he hated fighting with the love of his life, the thing that had happened was Louis had bursted out into tears, screaming that Zayn didn't love him anymore, and Zayn kicked him out of the room and slammed the door in his face. He texted Harry and asked him if he could come over for a cuddle, which he apologized over and over but he couldn't because him and Niall were out on a date, and Liam was skpying Sophia. Louis was forced to suffer alone, in his pity and loneliness. He hated it.   
The next few days were horrible, Zayn wouldn't talk to Louis, and Louis always had tears brimming in his blue eyes. Harry apologized again, and again realizing that Louis actually really needed him that night.   
Louis was huddled against the wall after their last performance, head resting on his knees, you'd think after him being the oldest he'd have all his shit together, but in reality it was the exactly opposite, he had nothing together, and he was sure he ruined the best thing that's ever happened to him. Louis sniffed, wiping his eyes with back of his hand slowly. What made all his ten times worse was that, Zayn never admitted to Louis that he did in fact love him, and that he wanted to be with him. For all Louis knows he just a shag, and also just a weed buddy. He muffled a sob against, his knees his body shaking.   
"W-why can't you love me?" Louis whimpered,  
"What's wrong with me?"   
Suddenly he heard, something that sounded like coins being jingled in front of his face. Louis slowly looked up to see, Zayn standing there smiling sheepishly at him, a necklace dangling in his hand, in front of Louis's face. Louis quickly wiped his eyes, and looked up at him.   
"Here," Zayn slid down the wall beside him, handing over the necklace.   
Louis held it in his palm, and it was an eye and a heart, and and capital U.   
Louis sucked in a breath, and looked over at Zayn. Questions, pooling in his eyes.   
"I know it's cheesy as shit, and I've been a shit boyfriend to you boo, but it kills me when you say I don't love you, because I love you more than anything in this world, and I don't you thinking anything else, so Louis William Tomlinson, I love you to the Milky Way and back, and do you forgive me for being a shit person?" Zayn bit his lip, and looked hopefully at Louis. Louis didn't give him an answer right away, and he simply clasped the necklace around his neck, and leaning over to kiss Zayn.   
"I love you too Quiff," Louis mumbled, making Zayb smile and pull his boyfriend closer to him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n keep sending prompts and hoped you liked it. 


	11. Take Me Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> shamless Zouis smut

Louis is seriously fucking unlucky, when it comes to having his heats, because seriously who had their's in the middle of the damn interview? And to make matters worse he was next to Harry, who was an Alpha, but definately not his. Louis let out a small whimper, feeling his heat slick through the back of his pants. Harry looked over at him in concern, then he realised what was exactly going on with Louis, and he widened his eyes, and mouthed  
"Heat?" 

 

Louis frantically nodded, he pressed his lips together from letting out a scream, because Harry's alpha scent was rolling off of him. Harry tried pressing himself closer to Niall, his Omega. Louis looked around at Zayn, seeing Zayn messing around with Liam. Louis grabbed his knee getting his attention. 

 

Zayn leaned down, brushing his hair in Louis's face.   
"What babe?" He whispered. Louis let out a whimper, 

 

"I'm in heat Zaynie," he gasped. Zayn stiffened,   
"Fuck, you forgot to take your suppressants didn't you?" 

 

Louis nodded,   
"Hurts," he let out. 

 

"I'm gona take care of you baby, j-just hold out yeah?" He ignored his screaming insincts to take Louis right there on the damn couch. He smelled so good, Zayn squeezed Louis's shoulder, letting him know he was there, Louis leaned back into the touch, his eyes half closed. He squirmed uncomfortably, smelling Zayn's scent.

 

"Fuck," he breathed out clenching his ankles together tightly. 

 

Liam knew what was happening with all the boys by the signs they were giving. He did his best to make it go faster for all of them.   
It finally was over and Zayn didn't even stop to thank her, he rushed Louis out of the room, Louis was clutching at his arm tightly, tears streaming down his face. 

 

"Shh, we're almost there babe," Zayn soothed, silently thanking Paul for letting them have this interview in their hotel, Zayn punched the button, before biting Louis's neck, were they had mated. 

 

"Oh god Zaynie," Louis gasped, pushing him back into the elevator, pressing so tight up against him that Zayn could barely manage to push the button. Zayn hulled Louis up by the back of his thighs, kissing him roughly, Louis got his fingers tangled in Zayn's hair, thrusting into his crotch, moaning at the friction, between their obvious boners. Zayn carried them to their door getting it open and slamming it shut with his foot. He dropped Louis on the bed, before hovering over him, and taking off his clothes. Louis weakly rotated his hips down into the mattress, trying to relieve himself of the pressure on his body. Zayn purred at the sight of him. 

 

"C'mon baby lift your hips up for me," Zayn guided Louis into propping his hips up. Zayn licked his lips seeing Louis's slicked hole, clenching at nothing. He bent down connecting his lips to Louis's hole, sucking harshly, and slipping his tongue, in there. Not getting getting enough of Louis's delicious scent, and cum. 

 

Louis, choked out something, and cum splattered all over his stomach, but Zayn wasn't even close to being done with him yet. He wound Louis up, so pretty and so tight.

 

Zayn slowly rocked his hips into Louis' ass, Louis let out a scream, almost cumming instantly at Zayn's huge cock. Zayn started snapping his hips into Louis's hitting that bundle of muscles almost every time. Tears started pouring down Louis face, as he came again. 

 

"Z-Zaynie, need you m-more," Louis choked out. 

 

"What did you need babe?" Zayn murmured kissing his lips to Louis's, Louis sighed, rocking his hips with Zayn's in their biting kissing. Louis whimpered when he felt the loss of Zayn. 

 

Zayn gave a raspy laugh, flipping Louis over on his back.

 

"Want to see your pretty little face when you cum for me baby," Zayn explain before pushing into Louis's tight heat once more. Louis mewled, and Zayn practically drapped himself over Louis, thrusting into him. 

 

Louis let his lover's name tumbled from his lips before, Zayn knotted him, and laid peacefully on top of him.

 

"I love you LouBoo," Zayn said kissing, his nose and bracketing their fingers together. Louis sighed happily. Settling on Zayn's knot comfortably.

 

"Love you too Quiff," he leaned up connecting their lips once more. Zayn smiled, grinding his hips against Louis'. Louis gasped, slapping at his chest weakly.

 

"Don't Zaynie," Louis protested weakly, but Zayn knew Louis loved it. 

 

"I'm sorry, but another round after we nap yeah?" 

 

Louis laughed, kissing him again.   
"Yeah Quiff,"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking prompts for Zouis, just leave a comment! Xoxo  
> ~R


End file.
